This invention relates to a bathing device.
Conveniently, a bath or shower to wash is taken in a bath or shower which is a fixture. Persons also take Turkish baths, where the person is enveloped in hot moist steam, or a sauna bath, where a person is immersed in hot air and intermittently subjected to hot dry steam. Again such baths are taken in a fixture.